


Nigou and Kagami Taiga

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami hated Nigou. So much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigou and Kagami Taiga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kairi1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairi1204/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Happy birthday! I'm sorry this is unbeta-ed so expect so many errors orz I only manage to make triple drabble-ish for you. I know. I'm the worst. I will make it up to you somehow orz. Hope you like it!

Kagami hated Nigou. So much.

First, because he was afraid of that little shit. And Kuroko—being such a _good friend_ —always brought Nigou near him just to entertain himself. Seriously, who could get a friend _better_ than Kuroko?

And the second reason, which just came into Kagami’s realization lately, was the reason why he _really hated that damn dog_. But he swore, that he would never ever admit it out loud. _Never_.

Because the reason was so stupid and he was sure Kuroko would make fun of him about it. Yeah, he would never admit to anyone that he was _jealous_ of Nigou, just because the way Aomine fucking Daiki talked to that fucking dog.

His baritone voice would be softer and he would wear such a loving expression, just like what he was doing now. Putting Nigou in his lap and caressed it softly, talking to the damn dog in a very lovely tone.

Damn it. Kagami would do anything to make Aomine talked to him that way.

“Kagami-kun.”

That voice startled him. “What the hell, Kuroko?!”

His shadow looked straight at him, made Kagami felt like he was being X-rayed. “What?” Kagami asked again.

“You know, if you asked directly to Aomine-kun, I’m sure he would let you lay on his lap while he caresses you.”

It took few seconds for Kagami to realize that Kuroko had been able to see right through his mind and he started blushing like crazy.

“Or you need my help to tell what you want to Aomine-kun? I’m glad to help,” said Kuroko again, and without waiting for Kagami’s respond, Kuroko already walked closer towards Aomine.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE, KUROKO! I WILL KILL YOU!”

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Author's Note:**

> I love you.


End file.
